


I Don't Care

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drinking, M/M, Riding, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by tumblr user papergirl-paperboy: "Song fic of I Don't Care by fob. Specifically the lines 'Say my name and his in the same breath, I dare you to say they taste the same.' Where one of them is jealous af and they have sex and yeah"</p><p>prompt by anonymous: "Dan really wants to tell phil he loves him but phil has a girlfriend and one night phil gets drunk and then dan and phil get it on"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care

Dan never thought Phil would get a girlfriend. He was almost positive that he and Phil were going to keep whatever they had between them, not find someone new. They’ve fooled around with each other quite a lot in 2009, but some things change. Dan broke it off in 2012 when things started to overwhelm him. Phil had been nothing but supportive of him and all he did was smash that to pieces. He has never regretted anything more in his life.

Dan Howell was in love with Phil Lester and he truly believed that Phil loved him back and was waiting until Dan was ready again. Here Dan was at 23, almost positive that he was ready for a relationship with Phil. That was, until Phil came home one night and told Dan that he met someone.

Rebecca, or “Becca” as Phil likes to call her, walked into, and may Dan add: stomped on, his and Phil’s life. According to Phil, meeting Becca was the best thing that has happened to him. Phil was in Tesco shopping for more cereal when he spotted a tall girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Phil described Becca as “breathtaking.” They were in the same aisle of the store and they kept stealing glances at each other. Phil later took her out for coffee and they just clicked.

Dan kept his mouth shut after that and let Phil be happy. Phil never knew about the silent sobs at night and the angry punches to the pillow every time Dan could hear moans from the other bedroom.

-

It’s a year later and Dan is 24. Phil is still going out with Becca and they are getting quite serious. Dan is getting quite fed up.

“God, Dan, she’s just so perfect! I think I’m ready to tell her that I love her. I’ll tell her tonight at dinner. What do you think?” Phil turns to Dan, smiling. Dan fakes a smile and takes in a deep breath.

“Yeah, I mean, if you’re that serious with her, why not?” Dan turns his attention back to his laptop, subconsciously reblogging sad gifs.

“Thanks, Dan. You always know what to do. Maybe we should find a girl, or a guy, for you,” Phil pats Dan on the back and heads out of the lounge to get ready for his date.

“I just want you,” Dan whispers under his breath. He still couldn’t believe Phil didn’t take the hint. He was there for Phil when a date didn’t go right, he was there for him when Phil couldn’t sleep, and he certainly was there all those years ago, unlike a certain Becca. Dan sighs and heads to the bathroom to splash some cold water in his face. He decides he isn’t going to ruin this night for Phil, even if he is madly in love with him and it kills him to talk about Becca like that. He is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Phil’s voice.

“Hey, Dan? I’m heading out! I’ll see you around midnight!” Phil calls out and Dan hears the door shut.

-

0:00

Dan stares at the clock and listens for the door to unlock just at midnight. It’s kind of stupid, really, to think that Phil would just burst through the door at exactly midnight. He did say he was gonna come around that time. Dan decides to watch a movie to pass the time when he hears the door open quite loudly.

“Phil?!” He calls from his bedroom. He hears a loud thud and he knows Phil isn’t sober. Dan heads down the stairs and to the front door to see Phil sitting on the stairs and giggling at the ceiling. Dan grabs Phil’s arm and pulls him up. “Phil, what are you doing?”

“I fell,” Phil was chuckling, sticking his tongue out and crinkling his eyes, making Dan go weak in the knees.

“How much did you drink tonight?” Dan asks, bringing Phil up the stairs and into Phil’s bedroom.

“Enough,” Phil is still smiling and staring fondly at Dan. Dan can’t help but smile back at him. There were levels of behaviour that Phil showed when he was drunk. When he is about 3 drinks over sober, a bubbly, childish Phil will appear. When he had way too much to drink, that’s when he goes complete sex predator. Phil finds it cringe worthy, while Dan finds it sexy, not that he would ever tell Phil this. Right now, Phil’s level of drunken behaviour is the first one. Unfortunately.

“What did you even do tonight? I thought it was just dinner?” Dan goes to pull out Phil’s pyjama pants out of his drawers.

“It was, but then we went to a party. Becca was so pretty, Dan. She was absolutely stunning. I said I loved her tonight and she said it back! It was amazing,” Phil was playing with the duvet beneath him, not realising that Dan’s lips were pressed together in a thin line, trying to keep himself from spitting jealous remarks. When Dan hadn’t responded, Phil looks at Dan to see if he was listening. Dan’s back was turned against him, so he decided to get up from the bed and get his attention.

“Dan, what’s wrong?” Phil was playing with Dan’s clothes now, brushing his shoulders and fixing the hair that was sticking up. Dan sighs and almost nuzzles into Phil’s touch until Phil pulls away and stares at Dan with blue eyes full of concern.

“It’s-it’s nothing. Go and get changed. I’ll be in my room,” Dan manages to grit out, not wanting to shout at a tipsy Phil. Some reason started to enter Phil’s brain and he knows Dan is not okay.

“I’m fine, Dan. But I don’t think you are. Are you sure?” Phil could see straight for the most part and sense was starting to come back to him. He decided he was primarily sober and that was enough for him to keep pressing on. He wants to make sure Dan is okay.

“I’m fine,” Dan states, attempting to leave the room. Phil grabs his arm and stops him.

“No, Dan, you’re not,” Phil is looking at Dan in the eyes and Dan just glares at him. He doesn’t even care anymore. He doesn’t care about he and Phil’s friendship because at this point, Phil is being unbelievably caring even when he is a little drunk and he just wants Phil back. He wants Phil back.

“I think you’re forgetting what we’ve been through a while back. You’ve replace me with Becca and no longer love me. How do you think that makes me feel?” Dan spits out, not looking at Phil in the eye. He knows if he does, he’ll take back everything he said and apologise right away. Phil needs to know the truth and Dan was prepared for a negative reaction.

“But… Dan, you were the one who broke it off? God, Dan, why would you do that to me? You know I’ve had a girlfriend for like a year!” Phil’s tone was harsh and Dan couldn’t help but flinch.

“I haven’t regretted anything more. Just, Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Let me show you something.”

Dan walks out of the room and comes back with his phone, “I want you back, okay?”

“But Dan-“ Phil is cut off with a kiss. Dan walks Phil back to the bed and he slowly pushes Phil onto it. Dan sits on Phil’s legs as he unlocks his phone and taps on the music app. The sound of drums fill the room and Phil knows what song this is.

“Dan, are you kidding me?” Phil is smiling, even though he knows he shouldn’t. Dan is smiling too as he plays with Phil’s shirt, lifting it up. Dan starts mouthing the words as soon as Patrick starts singing them.

 

“Say my name and his in the same breath

I dare you to say they taste the same”

 

Dan starts grinding his hips into Phil’s lap and Phil’s head falls onto the pillow. A moan comes out when Dan runs his hands all over his chest.

 

Let the leaves fall off in the summer

And let December glow in flames

 

“Dan, you’re killing me,” Phil sighs out, making Dan smirk. Dan pulls Phil’s shirt off and his mouth closes on Phil’s nipple, one hand pinching the other. His other hand trailed down to Phil’s concealed cock, lightly playing with it.

 

Erase myself and let go

Start it over again in Mexico

These friends, they don’t love you

They just love the hotel suites, now

 

Phil bucks his hips up, begging for his jeans to be taken off. Dan was teasing and fuck, this song was a fucking tease too. Phil couldn’t help but let out another moan. Dan kisses down Phil’s chest and mouths Phil’s erection. Dan moans around it, sending shock waves of pleasure through Phil’s body. Phil takes the initiative to unbutton his jeans and push it down. He looks at Dan, who was sitting in between his legs, staring at Phil’s movements while mouthing the words.

 

“I don’t care what you think as long as it’s about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery”

 

Phil’s jeans and boxers are off of his body and Dan gets to work. Dan sucks on the tip, refusing to go any lower. His tongue swirls around the head, flicking his tongue along the slit to tease Phil. Phil’s hands grab the younger one’s hair and pushes him down to take all of him. Phil moans as he feels the back of Dan’s throat, opening and closing around his tip.

 

Said,

I don’t care what you think as long as it’s about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

 

Dan is bobbing his head now, making sure that every part of Phil’s dick was being stimulated. His hand plays with Phil’s balls, squeezing lightly. His lips pull off of Phil’s length and goes down to suck Phil’s balls, hand stroking Phil at a moderate pace. Phil’s eyes were shut as his grip on Dan’s hair was getting tighter.

“Close,” Phil whimpers and Dan stops. “What the fuck?”

Phil opens his eyes to see Dan climb on top of him to get to the bedside drawer. Dan pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube, waving the bottle in front of Phil’s face.

“Your turn to watch, Philip,” Dan smirks and climbs off of him. Dan is sat in between Phil’s legs, pulling off his sweatpants. Dan spreads his legs and opens the bottle, pouring some lube onto his fingers. He rubs them together to warm it up and one finger pushes into his hole.

 

Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance

I’m not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants

Pull a breath like another cigarette

Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)

 

Dan pumps his finger in and out, his eyes glued to Phil. Phil licked his lips as he watches Dan’s knuckle disappear and reappear. Dan adds a second finger and finds his prostate. He moans out Phil’s name as he stretches. Phil knows Dan saying his name shouldn’t affect him and that he shouldn’t even be doing this. But Dan was here and fuck, he missed Dan and his cuddles and the way his hand fit in his. He couldn’t help but moan Dan’s name back. Dan smirks and adds another finger.

 

On the oracle in my chest,

Let the guitar scream like a fascist

Sweat it out, shut your mouth

free love on the streets but

in the alley it ain’t that cheap, now

 

Once Dan thinks he’s stretched, he opens the condom with his teeth. He strokes Phil twice before rolling it on him. Dan connects their lips, smiling because they haven’t done this in a long time. He missed the way Phil’s lips felt against his and he missed the whole relationship he had with Phil.

 

I don’t care what you think as long as it’s about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

Said,

I don’t care what you think as long as it’s about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

 

Dan is hovering over Phil’s cock and Phil pushes his hips up just a little to finally get the feeling he was searching for. They both moan in unison as Dan sinks down on Phil’s length. Dan is surprised he hasn’t touched his dick all this time, but now he was starting to lose all self control. He lifts himself up so just Phil’s tip was inside of him before slamming back down. Phil helps by bucking his hips up, creating a rhythm to his thrusts.

Dan’s hands are on Phil’s chest, playing with his chest hair in attempt to hold himself up. Phil’s thrusting was already starting to become erratic and out of sync and he knows Phil is close. Dan decides to be cheeky and clench around Phil.

“Oh god,” Phil moans out, hands grabbing dan’s hips, moving the boy up and down his length. One of his hands grab Dan’s cock, now pumping it in time with his movements. Dan throws his head back and lets out a whimper. Phil’s grip on his dick feels so good. He knows he isn’t going to last.

“I’m gonna come,” Dan grits out, bouncing on Phil’s cock even faster. He spills all over his and Phil’s stomach and Phil comes into the condom. The song has faded to an end and restarts as Dan had put it on repeat.

“Shut up,” Dan yells at his phone tiredly, putting his music on pause. Phil takes off the condom, throws it away, and crawls into the covers to cuddle with Dan. Phil’s heart stops when he realises what he just did.

“Oh my god. I just cheated on my girlfriend,” Phil says out loud, arms letting go of Dan. Dan frowns and looks up at Phil, who’s eyes were wide but face was still red.

“Do you still love me, Phil?” Dan asks. He needs to know if Phil still does. If Phil doesn’t, then he’ll leave him alone. Dan feels like a shit person for engaging Phil into something like that.

“The thing is, Dan, I still do,” Phil looks down at Dan, who was now smiling. “I just- I don’t know if I can break up with Becca. It’s been a year.”

“But you’d rather be with me, right?” Dan asks softly. He doesn’t even know why he asks. It’s the most annoying question to ask, but he does anyway.

“I would,” Phil smiles at Dan and wraps his arms around him. Dan snuggles into Phil’s chest, breathing in the smell of sex, cologne, and faint alcohol. “Go to sleep, I’ll figure it out in the morning.”

Dan nods and relaxes his head, feeling himself drift off already. Before Phil knew it, Dan was asleep. Phil reaches to his bedside table and opens his text message app.

 

To: Becca <3

Hey, Becca. I had an amazing night, but I think I need a break.

 

From: Becca <3

Why? You just said that you love me tonight. Was it something I did?

 

To: Becca

No, nothing at all. You were perfect, but I think I love someone else. I’m sorry.

 

From: Becca

Whatever.

 

Phil knows he should be sad, but Dan is letting out little sighs in his sleep and Phil just smiles. He knows he should be sad, but really, he doesn’t care.


End file.
